Best Friends Forever Right?
by moe123
Summary: Luka, Miku and Gumi were the best of friends who decided to open up a nightclub. The deviant trio had stuck together since childhood. They thought they were inseparable but they weren't expecting to be torn apart so easily by just one boy.
1. The Trio and Their Pact

_Prologue:_

_The Trio and Their Pact_

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Miku chimed in after hearing the news from her two best friends. Luka looked over at the stunned tealette. "Well, aren't you happy?" Luka asked her amazed friend in a questioning tone. Gumi piped in nervously by saying, "Yeah… it took us a while to finally find this house for us to live in together…"

Miku snapped out of her shocked state and beamed happily. She was very proud of her friends for scavenging high and low for the perfect place that was to be paid by her the pink haired beauty's rich stepparents.

Miku laughed joyfully. Luka smiled triumphantly as if she had accomplished an important aspect in life. Gumi smiled brightly while fixing her layered green hair. "So, we can finally open up the nightclub of our dreams!" Miku said with one last laugh. Luka and Gumi nodded in unison as Miku went over them and put her arms around their shoulders.

"Well… let's make a pact right here and now," Miku said seriously with an excited grin on her face. Gumi and Luka listened attentively to their friend. "Let's promise, that we will always be friends and never let this business go to our heads!" Miku said while grinning widely and looking over at Luka and Gumi. Luka's thin lips curved up into a smile of agreement. Gumi laughed bubbly while saying, "Yeah!"

.

.

.

_5 Months Earlier_

Gumi sighed in exhaustion while sitting next to Luka in one of the benches at the local park. "Luka… how are we supposed to find this apartment that Miku keeps going on about?" Gumi asked while catching her breath. Luka shrugged wearily while saying, "Well, I guess we won't be able to open that nightclub we always talked about when we were kids…" Luka trailed off with a sigh.

Gumi's eyes widened and she stood up quickly while saying, "No way am I going to give up! We've been saving up all our money to buy a perfect house for the nightclub since we were kids!" Luka looked up at Gumi with a smile then stood up as well. "Alright, we better start looking high and low for this place. It may be our only chance to follow our dream of opening the nightclub," Luka said with a grin. Gumi nodded in agreement.

And so they searched high and low for the perfect apartment until they finally found it. It had two stories, the bottom being where the trio would hold the nightclub and all the nightclub activities and the top being where they would fulfill their human necessities such as eating and sleeping.

Gumi and Luka were so excited and they decided to surprise Miku with such a great opportunity. Although, Gumi and Luka had bought the apartment before telling Miku and their parents so they were a bit behind bills when they moved in. Everything was covered for them by their stepparents. They just needed to buy the apartment itself and their families would handle the bills.

.

.

.

Of course, one would be wondering how three completely different girls could become best friends throughout their childhood. Yes, how could a kind and happy Miku, a sly and wise Luka, and a bubbly and exciting Gumi all become the best of friends?

They all share one big thing in common since they were children. They were shunned from their other friends and even their own families for being deviant girls. Now, they are a deviant trio that always stick by each others side.

They thought they would be friends forever. How **wrong** they were. They weren't expecting or prepared to be torn apart by just **one **cute boy.


	2. A Small Dilemma

_Chapter 1:_

_A Small Dilemma_

A month of nonstop preparation has gone by. Now the trio is ready to open their nightclub but they just have one tiny little problem. "The name!" Gumi gasped. Luka and Miku looked over at Gumi while they were all chowing down on some homemade fried shrimp for lunch.

"What?" Miku asked with a mouthful of shrimp as crumbs dropped onto the kitchen table. They were all eating upstairs of course. Upstairs had two bathrooms, three bedrooms, one living room, and one kitchen that had a medium table in there with four chairs.

"The name! Oh no, how could we have forgotten something so important?" Gumi started panicking and running around the kitchen in her pajamas, which consisted of a thin shirt and her panties since it was summer with hot days and nights.

Luka and Miku looked at each other then back at Gumi who was still running around the kitchen. "Gumi! Calm down!" Luka yelled out to her. Gumi halted to a stop from running and was panting from how much she ran in such a short duration of time. "What are… we supposed to… do?" Gumi asked while gasping for air.

Luka beckoned for her friend to have a seat. Gumi sighed a little but then gasped for more air, for she was still a little out of breath. Gumi sat back down between Luka and Miku and blinked, waiting for an answer. "Well…" Miku pondered after swallowing her shrimp and picking up some more. Gumi waited anxiously, hoping her friend would have an answer. "…we could just wing it!" Miku said with a smile before plopping the golden shrimp in her mouth. Gumi sweat dropped.

"Err… Luka, any ideas?" Gumi asked and turned to where Luka sat. Luka stared at Gumi while chewing up her shrimp and blinking. Gumi waited until Luka swallowed her shrimp. Once Luka did she sighed and said, "Ah, that's great stuff~ You cook amazingly Gumi!"

Gumi cleared her throat to remind Luka about their small problem. "Oh, right!" Luka remembered then stood up with a confident smile. Gumi looked at Luka who looked straight in her eyes and pointed at her with her finger. "Well, dear Gumi! You see…" Luka trailed off while Gumi sat there looking up at Luka with a smile. Gumi thought they were about to be saved until Luka said, "I have no clue," and sat back down to continue eating her shrimp. Gumi face palmed. It was hopeless to get through those two!

After lunch, Miku and Luka were sitting on the sofa of the living room while flipping through the channels, both indecisive of what to watch. Gumi, on the other hand, was on the computer desk in the living room. She was furiously writing on pieces of paper, examining them for a few minutes but then crumpling them up and throwing them into the trash can that was filled with her crumpled papers already. Gumi rubbed her temples, trying to think. "Err, I have to think of a good nightclub name!" Gumi said, stressing herself out.

Gumi turned around to see her friends watching Pokemon. "Guys~" Gumi called. Luka and Miku peeked from behind the sofa to look at Gumi. "What is it Gumi?" Miku asked. "What do you think the theme of the nightclub should be?" Gumi asked. _"Maybe asking them what they think the theme should be, will help me figure out a name for the nightclub!" _Gumi thought. "Is this for the name of the nightclub?" Luka asked suspiciously. "Yes…" Gumi said. Was she really _that _easy to read?

"Ooh!" Miku said as she clapped her hands together. "I know!" Miku said excitedly. "Well go on now! Tell me!" Gumi said anxiously. "Club Vampire!" Miku said while standing up from the couch and dancing to a beat that wasn't playing. Gumi blinked. "Vampire?" Gumi murmured to herself. "Yeah! We could wear glitter on our skin to make us look sparkly like vampires!" Miku said as she continued dancing wildly around. Gumi face palmed.

"How about you, Luka?" Gumi asked. "Any ideas?" Gumi asked, hoping that Luka would've come up with a name. Luka put her finger to her chin while looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Oh!" Luka said and looked back at Gumi while pounding her fist into her hand as if she had an idea. Gumi smiled widely. _"Thank God, we're saved!" _Gumi thought with happy tears in her eyes. "Beige!" Luka said. Gumi blinked away the happy tears. "B-Beige…?" Gumi asked in disbelief. Luka nodded.

"Yeah, since our ceiling is beige and that one nightclub called Purple has a purple ceiling!" Luka said then turned around to continue watching Pokemon. _"So that's why she was looking at the ceiling?"_ Gumi thought and turned back to the computer desk while crying in disbelief. _"We're DOOMED!" _Gumi shouted inside her head while returning to scribble on pieces of paper.

Gumi was laying on the couch on her stomach. Luka and Miku were crossing their arms while giving her a long glare. "Gumi, please move. We want to watch TV," Luka said but every time she did, Gumi replied by saying, "No" or "Nu-uh" or a "No way, Jose!"

"Gumi~ Why won't you let us watch TV?" Miku whined. Gumi sighed and looked up at them. "Because! You guys won't help think of a name for the nightclub! And the grand opening will be in only one week!" Gumi shouted out in frustration. Miku and Luka both blinked then looked at each other and then back at Gumi. "Oh, Gumi, I'm sure we'll be able to come up with a name for the nightclub in a week," Luka said with a smile. "Yeah! Stop stressing yourself out," Miku said, vouching for Luka.

Gumi glared at the two. "Oh really?" Gumi said sarcastically. Miku and Luka nodded while grinning. Gumi scoffed. "Even when we were kids you guys had no idea what to name a lemonade stand! A **lemonade stand**!" Gumi said while hiding her face in the sofa cushions. Miku and Luka sighed, knowing how true it was.

"Well, on the bright side…" Miku trailed off and looked over at Luka with a smile. Luka nodded while smiling back. "There is no bright side!" Gumi said, slightly muffled by the cushion in her face. "We made a song to sing together in the nightclub!" Luka and Miku chimed in unison. Gumi looked up from the cushion to see Luka holding out a paper that had lyrics on them.

Gumi gently took the paper into her hands, scanning the lyrics. Her eyes lit up in excitement. "This is amazing!" Gumi praised the two girls. Miku and Luka both smiled triumphantly. Gumi's eyes widened and she gasped. "What? What is it?" Miku asked. Gumi looked up at both of them and smiled. "I think we have a name for our nightclub!" Gumi said happily. Miku and Luka both looked curiously at Gumi who stood up from the couch and walked over to the computer desk.

After countless reruns of watching Glee, Miku and Luka jumped up in shock as Gumi yelled out, "Yes! I'm done with it!" Miku and Luka both got up and walked over to Gumi. "God, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Luka exclaimed as Gumi held up the poster in front of her to show Luka and Miku her accomplishment. "Whoa! Did you do this Gumi?" Miku asked in shock. Gumi nodded while saying, "Yep, and it took forever~!"

Luka and Miku examined the picture of the nightclub and saw that it read:

"Come to _My Room Disco Night_! The new and hot nightclub with even hotter hostesses!" Luka and Miku looked over at Gumi with a "What in the world?" expression. Gumi sweat dropped. "What? We need to attract people to our nightclub, right?" Gumi said in defense.

Luka and Miku shrugged. "At least we have a name for the nightclub now…" Miku said and gasped. "Ah~ I see~" Miku purred while smiling. "What?" Luka asked and looking at the poster once more. "Oh, yeah, you used the title of our song for the name of the nightclub!" Luka exclaimed and looked back at Gumi.

"How creative~" Luka and Miku said sarcastically in unison. "Well, at least we can open the nightclub with a decent name!" Gumi said while blushing. "So, err, who wants to watch some more reruns?" Gumi asked pointing back to the television. Luka and Miku looked at each other then back at Gumi.

The trio burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Gumi fell onto the couch while holding her stomach. Miku was rolling around in laughter on the floor. Luka was spinning around on the office chair in front of the computer desk.

As the trio enjoyed their laughable moment, they had no idea that the day they would rival against each other would soon come.

**Author's Note:**

**HURR! Hey guys! I'm a little stuck on who exactly will be the cute boy to tear these friends apart! XD**

**But! I will try to overcome this small dilemma... FFFFF that was ironic!**

**And YES! My Room Disco Night is an actual song that Luka, Miku, and Gumi sing together!**

**This is the song that inspired me to write this fanfic!**

**Well, anyways~... Please reveiw! And Thank You!**


End file.
